Indigo Stars
The Indigo Stars are newcomers to the 2019 MarbleLympics. They had the intention of participating in the 2017 season of the MarbleLympics. However, they withdrew from the competition because of mental health problems. After missing the 2018 MarbleLympics, it was confirmed that the Indigo Stars, known then as the Purple Stars, would participate in 2019 MarbleLympics Qualifiers. Prior to their appearance, they competed in the off-season practice events during the summer of 2018. On January 1st, it was announced that the Purple Stars were renamed to the Indigo Stars. This was because purple is a rare marble color; indigo felt like a more appropriate name for the team. #FiveStars Team Members Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendlies, other tournaments, ...). History The Indigo Stars, previously known as the Purple Stars, come from Southern India and the nearby island of Hyu, a tropical island known for its array of colored stars, a phenomenon unique to the island. It is well visited by marbles in the region as a place of natural beauty and as a place to hike. Indie, Gogo, Diego, Bingo, Montoya and their coach Ringo all met on a hike on Isle Hyu in 2009. They all lived in Bright Hyu City, a metropolis across from the island. The city was named for its bright colorful lights which are designed to recreate the stars. The team started training for the Marble League in 2015 and in 2016 constructed the Bright Hyu Bubble, a stadium for them to compete and train in. The Indigo Stars were going to take part in the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers. However, several members of the team suffered from mental breakdowns within the span of a few weeks. Ringo consulted with the team and they decided to withdraw from the competition. Shining Swarm took their place. The team sought the help of professionals and adopted a healthier lifestyle with less heavy training and regular sleep. The team also started to travel to Hyu island at the end of every week to see the stars before hiking around the island in the morning, a tradition the team continues to do. After Marble League 2018 had finished, the IMC asked the team if they wanted to compete in the Amazing Maze Marble Race. Ringo consulted with the team and they submitted a bid to compete and be considered for hosting Marble League 2019. They made it to the final round before losing out to the Oceanics. The team took part in the Amazing Maze Marble Race under aliases such as "One Star" and "Four Star". They managed to come second in the group but didn't move on as they were the lowest ranked second place team. The team continued to train for Marble League 2019 and changed their name to the Indigo Stars to match their uniforms. On 1st January 2019, the team were accepted into the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers. They managed to come sixth and qualified for the main competition. Marble League 2019 'Qualifiers' 'Main Tournament' 'MarbleLympics Results' Team Members' Individual Scores Italics - As reserve member References Category:Teams Category:Indigo Stars Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2019 Category:Marble League 2019 Newcomers Category:Pages needing attention